Congratulations
by Meaning Scene
Summary: JONAS. Jacy. "I want to give you something I've been wanting to give to you for years..." Inspired by the song "Congratulations" by Blue October. One-shot.


**Congratulations**

**Author:** Meaning Scene

**A/N: **A JACY one-shot, inspired by the song "Congratulations" by Blue October. I highly recommend you listen to the song while reading. I'd like to dedicate this to _From the End of Heaven_, for being my first reviewer! I appreciate it so much!!!

Reviews are love, so please review!!!

~Meaning Scene

* * *

"_My mind, it kind of goes fast. I'll try to slow it down for you. I think I'd love to take a drive; I want to give you something I've been wanting to give to you for years: my heart."_

–Blue October, "Congratulations"

* * *

If Joe had learned anything over the past few years, it was that they (years, he meant) flew by mercilessly; that was a lesson he'd come to terms with often, especially in recent months. Time was the ruler by which he measured everything: his life, which spanned just twenty three years but held so much experience therein; his career, which endured despite the highs and lows of success; his true and meaningful friendships, which he could count on one hand; his relationships, with all their failures.

For example: Stella. His friend for twenty years, girlfriend for two of them. The title had long since passed away; attraction and chemistry could only sustain a relationship for so long, and they discovered with no small amount of pain that friendship would be it for them. Luckily, they were now (finally) on good terms; not as close as before, sadly… but it was better than nothing at all.

Of course, his brothers fell into the "friends" category, being that they were always there for him. He considered himself fortunate to be related and connected to two of the coolest dudes on the planet… even if Nick was sometimes moody and Kevin didn't have a clue about almost anything.

Then there was Macy.

Macy had, somehow, become one of his few best friends. Macy Misa, who, when they first met, had terrified him. The same Macy that somehow managed to always look absolutely adorable, be it during a tennis match or one of the several events she'd accompanied him (or Nick or Kevin) to. The Macy that texted him funny stories about college life, sparing not even her own dignity when she shared her adventures. It was Macy who had walked him through his break up with Stella, helping him get beyond what he thought would be the end of his ability to love. The Macy that made him smile, made him laugh; made him think, made him dream bigger and work harder. Macy brought out the absolute best in him.

And it was Macy that kept him awake that night.

At first, he had tried to blame it on the hotel's location. The Hilton Oceanfront in Virginia Beach did not only squat on the edge of the shore's sand, it was part of the flyover route that the Navy jets from the nearby base soared over often. That wouldn't make a difference now, at night, but the raucous antics of the twenty-somethings stumbling out of the local clubs and onto the strip might. Maybe it was that coffee he'd had after dinner; sure, dinner was eight hours ago, but still. Perhaps it was the temperature of the room. Sometimes it felt too hot, others, too cold. Blankets, no blankets; lights on, lights out.

Joe knew he should sleep, and he was honestly trying to; they all had a big day tomorrow. He was certain Kevin was snoring soundly in his own hotel room, as was Nick; no amount of nerves would cheat those two out of well earned rest.

Then again, he thought to himself, it wasn't nerves that were keeping him up.

Just when he rose to turn the lights off again, a soft knock tapped on his door.

"Who is it?" He asked automatically.

"Me." The knocker replied.

He knew this Me. A smile spreading over his face, he hurried to the door, opening it to come face to face with the bright-eyed Macy Misa. She wore a pair of cozy sweats, a shirt that he thought once belonged to him, and bright purple socks. In her arms was a large bundle, containing a blanket, a few bags of chips, a corkscrew, and a small bottle of wine. Between the fingers of her left hand, she clutched two wine goblets; they sparkled in the amber lighting of the hotel hallway, glinting with a prism-esque glimmer like the diamond nestled safely in the wide gold band that circled her delicate ring finger.

"I was trying to sleep, but it wasn't working." She began slowly. "And then, I started thinking about tomorrow… and I decided I couldn't think of a better way to spend my last night as a Misa." She finished with a smile that he was compelled to return as she thrust the bottle of wine into his hands.

"And you chose this?" Joe smirked as he read the label; Old Moon, her favorite red. His too, actually. "What about your bachelorette party?" He asked.

She pushed her way into the room –not that he was really opposing her entrance, anyway- before answering. "Eh… not as much fun as you would think."

"Too crazy?"

"If only; too_ girly_. I told Stella to just take me to a sports bar, but _no_." Macy chuckled. Then, after pausing to look around the room, she walked over to the balcony. "Let's sit outside."

Not wanting to disappoint, Joe lent a hand by pulling back the heavy curtain, revealing a moonlit view of the Atlantic Ocean that elicited a small sigh from Macy's parted lips.

"Wow; what a view," she whispered.

Joe looked at her from the corner of his eye; the heart-shaped face, the honey-brown eyes framed by dark hair the color of chocolate. She'd grown her locks out for the wedding, and it now reached the middle of her back in thick waves. What a view, indeed.

Still grasping the bottle of wine, Joe slid the door open; a breeze, cool but refreshing, met their skin, rustling the silky strands of Macy's hair as she stepped outside into the starlight. Resting the goblets on the balcony's railing, she waited as Joe uncorked the bottle and poured them both a generous glassful.

"Shall we toast?" Macy suggested.

Grinning, Joe lifted his glass, waiting to speak until she did the same. "To the soon-to-be Mrs. Lucas."

Her smile spreading, Macy clinked her glass against his before taking a deep sip, murmuring after she had swallowed. "That is a good wine."

"Trader Joe's finest." He teased, taking a drink.

She laughed. "What can I say? I'm a cheap drinker."

Joe chuckled, swirling the dark liquid as he fell into silence. After a few moments thought, he said, "You know, Trader Joe's closes at ten."

She shrugged nonchalantly, but he could see her cheeks darken, even in the dim light. "So?"

He took a step closer, putting an arm around her shoulder. "So… you're trying to tell me you just _happened_ to be carting around our favorite wine this whole time?"

"… What if I am?"

"Well, I just won't believe you." Lowering his arm, Joe turned and leaned his back against the railing, impeding Macy's view to the water.

"Are you saying I planned this?" Her face became a vision of faux defensiveness.

He mimicked her shrug.

Macy grinned. "Ok, maybe I did."

"I knew it."

"But I wanted this night –this last night- to be special. And I knew it wouldn't be unless I saw you." Her smile softened. "I can't believe this is happening, Joe. I can't believe… I get to be Mrs. Lucas."

Whenever she mentioned getting married, her face glowed, her eyes becoming shiny, her smile dazzling. She was always beautiful, but there was nothing quite as breathtaking as the way Macy looked now; excited, a little nervous, ecstatic, and very, very much in love.

He swallowed hard, fighting the lump that had somehow formed in his throat. "I know," he barely managed to whisper.

She giggled, coming to his side and resting her elbows against the railing. The breeze blew again, bringing a slight mist as the gentle breath of wind caused her hair to stir about her shoulders. She looked intently over the ocean, the dancing sea of silver and blue and white, listening to the crash of the waves as they rose and fell onto the sand.

As she gazed, Joe studied her, learning again the face he knew so well. He knew the smile that always made him feel warm, the eyes that sparkled whenever she laughed; it was why he always tried to be funny for her. He always loved her mouth. She had the kind of lips he liked to call "beggars"; her pretty pink pout was simply begging to be kissed every moment of every day, and she was blissfully unaware of it.

But as beautiful as she was, there was so much more to Macy then looks. She was… light. And good-hearted. As ruthless an athlete as she still was, she just radiated kindness and joy. She also had a wicked sense of humor, and there'd been many a time where Joe found himself aching after laughing so much.

As he thought these things, he knew there was more. She made him… happy. Happier than he'd ever thought he'd be again. Nowadays, her company was so much more than just a pleasure; it completed him.

She shivered, and the reverie was interrupted. "Cold?" He asked.

She smirked. "Maybe a little."

That was all she needed to say, and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders; her back pressed against his chest, and her hair tickled his neck as she leaned against him. "Better?" He asked.

She nodded. "Better."

They stood that way, his arms tight around her, her hands holding his forearms, watching the sea as hours ticked by. Soon, the sky began to change, the dark blue slowly becoming a pale grey, and then a soft yellow as the sun began to rise. Together, they watched wordlessly as the sun rose, trailed by a symphony of pink and purple.

Macy turned in his embrace. "I should probably go." She whispered.

He nodded. "Of course." They'd been standing like this for what? Three hours? She had to be exhausted.

She didn't look it though. She looked sort of… pale.

"You okay, Macy?" He whispered.

She nodded. Then, after a moment, shook her head.

He put his hands on her shoulders. "What's wrong?"

Tears welled in her eyes. "This is it. It's the big day." She said. "I've dreamt about it for so long, and now that it's here… I'm a little scared."

He pulled her close, not letting her say another word, but trying to show her that everything would be all right. "Don't be scared, Mace," he said softly. "Everything will be ok. I promise this will be a day you and I will never, ever forget. It's going to be amazing."

He heard her sniffle softly into his shoulder. "You promise?"

It wasn't quite his promise to make, but he nodded all the same. "Yes, I promise." He replied, then pulled back enough to see her face. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, lingering beneath her chin. "You are going to be such a beautiful bride." Then, he pressed a kiss against her forehead, embracing her once again.

There was so much he wanted to say; so much he wanted to do. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her, how he needed and couldn't live without her. He wanted to kiss her beggars lips until they both had had their fill of affection. He wanted to hold her forever, never letting her go even for a moment.

But time, as he knew, was their enemy. And she needed to go.

"I'll meet you under the trellis," he said.

She grinned as they pulled apart. "I'll be the one in white."

After gathering the remains of their night together, Macy left, and Joe couldn't help but think she'd taken his heart with her.

* * *

Joe had been right.

She was a beautiful bride.

The doors had parted just as the music had swelled, the moment synching up perfectly. There were audible gasps as she began her walk down the aisle, accompanied by her father. Her smile was brilliant, and she looked expectantly towards the trellis, her eyes focused on those of her future husband. Not his eyes; not Joe's eyes.

The lump was back; Joe tried to swallow as he patted Kevin's shoulder reassuringly.

"She looks amazing, Kev," he whispered.


End file.
